Caught at the off moment
by beyondpower22
Summary: "If you tell anyone one about this I will Kill you before he can. I swear." Jack walks into something he can't get out of. Don't let anyone know was Kim's motto but that all change when she was caught at the off moment. Kim has to keep Jack from telling anyone her secret. A tail of love hurt and friendship. Warning smut and suicidal thoughts in here also parent beating. Don't like.
1. Goodnight Kim

Kim was walking into class with her books in hand. She was making her way down to math. According to everyone she was goody two shoes and was a stuck up bitch. But really she wasn't. She always tried to fit in but never could. So one day she just decided to agree with fate. She was the nerdy outcast and wouldn't fit did have a few friends. Milton, Rudy, Eddie and Jerry.

Well Jerry was more of a pervert than anything. He also copies her homework.

Anyway math is the only class that she really hated because her teacher always talked in the same tone of voice. Boring.

Anyway there was still a surprise waiting in math class. Pop quiz. Yay not.

She doesn't know why people think it will be something else. How many times has her teacher done this?

Anyway she walks into class and the bell rings saying the day has begun and class has started. They had a "surprise" pop quiz that went for ten minutes and then the teacher made her answer a question that no one got right but her. He had her explain the whole thing.

After class she went to science then drama and last for the day P.E. Kim was glad to finally go home. But then an announce meant was made that all senior presidential residents visit the principal's office. So she huffed and off she went.

When she got there the principle asked her to take a seat. He then started saying that a new wad of school students will be coming and each of them will be assigned a person to help around the school.

They pulled a name out of a hat so it was all fair and Kim pulled out the name Jack Weathermen. When she read out her name to the principle he said that he was a special student and needed to be taken good care of. She just nodded her head and walked out.

While she was walking home she was wondering what was so good about him and why he needed so much protection. But when she got home she just thought don't care he'll forget about me anyway.

With that she headed to her room to get changed for her karate class. When she got there she saw Milton and Jerry fighting and Rudy standing there giving them tips like stronger posture or harder fists. When she finally got their attention they said hey and kept on going.

She went to put her stuff in her locker and then got changed for training. While she was getting changed she saw a big bruise on her back and all over her arms and legs from where her dad had it her. She was sure he was doing it because he was angry and not because he was enjoying it. She liked to believe her farther loved her still. She wasn't so sure anymore though. Her mother and farther always got caught up in fights so they separated and ever since they just blocked her out. They never tried to spend time with her. Unless they were drunk and trying to beat her. That's why she learnt karate, so she could at least try and defend herself against her mother and farther. She hated she had to try and protect herself from them but she hoped that they would soon realize that she was their daughter and not a punching bag. She would always try to talk to them while they were "drunk" but they just could not be reasoned with.

She was getting her top on when she felt a jarring pain in her shoulder and realized there was glass from when her farther smashed a bottle and the glass went flying everywhere. She must of not have gotten all the glass out of her skin.

She reminded herself to clean that when she got home so it wouldn't get infected.

When she got back Milton and Jerry where eating a hamburger. Then Rudy came over to her he said that he was going to watch a series of Bobby Wasabi. She just rolled her eyes and nodded.

She trained for a few hours before going home and relaxing.

When she got home she saw her dad had left a note saying he was out in another date.

She decided to get out left over pasta and just eat it cold. She couldn't care less tonight.

Afterwards she had dinner she brushed her teeth then took her shirt off to clean her cut. She got out the disinfectant and bandages. She started to clean her cuts but then screamed. She did not realize how much it would hurt. When she was done with the disinfectant she bandaged it. She threw away the bloodied cotton balls and heard the door open and her father's voice. She ran up the stairs to hide in her room. It was the only safe place because the door had a lock on it and her farther wouldn't break it down because then he would have to fix it and that would cause time and money. Something her farther apparently didn't have. So with that she fell in to a night marey dream. She screamed the whole night but her farther did not care he was too busy with his new lady he had met. And she was too drunk to even realize that there was screaming.

So in the end Kim was having nightmares while her farther was sleeping with another slutty drunken bitch face. So all in all for Kim it was a normal night. Except it was one of the better nights so she was a touch happier. Her father had not beaten her for once. Little did she know that when she woke up that she would have the worst beating of her life in the morning. But for now she would sleep in her safe room and her safe bed.

"Good night Kimmy." Laughed her farther.


	2. Hide and Go Seek

Kim woke up in the morning to go have a shower, have breakfast and get ready for school but she walked into something much bigger.

When she got up out of bed and went to have breakfast her farther was standing there in the kitchen. "Good morning Kimmy. How did you sleep?"

"Fine dad." She whispered. Scared of what he would do to her since he missed his late night beating. Kim had every right to be. He had a plan lined up for her. And he was smiling evilly.

"Why are you so scared Kimmy?" She farther asked her in a very playful tone.

"Please dad do not, **do not** do this. I have to go get ready for school." Kim begged.

"Oh Kimmy, you will have plenty of time to do that. You just skipped out on your late night beating."

"Dad please no. No, no, no. Don't you have some place to be? Cause I know I have to."

"Like what?"

"I have to give someone a tour today."

"Who? Is it a boy?"

"Yes dad now can I go."

"Oh wow my daughter is turning into a bigger slut than I ever really realized. Ha."

Kim tried to run but her farther took her arm and yanked her into him. "I am** not **letting you go that easily sweet heart. See we still haven't had any fun yet. So we are going to go upstairs and have a little fun." Kim whimpered at this. She was so scared about what her farther would do to her she could not run. Her farther had the upper hand. He had her in a tight grip. He bought her upstairs and started beating her about. When she screamed stop her farther laughed and said "We have barely begun." Kim kept screaming help. Although she tried to help her farther she was still so scared of him. She hoped so much he was drunk. That way she would have an excuse for him to beat her. However she could not smell any alcohol on him.

While he was beating into her she found an opening.

She punched his face and ran out of a room. She didn't care or look at what room it was she just ran. Then she heard her farther say "Ready or not hear I come." Her running had meant this had turned into a game. She would have to play along so she wouldn't get hurt. She went into the bathroom. She had learnt to play this game a long time ago. She had learnt how to get ready and hide and play the game all at the same time. She than snuck to her room to get her bag when she noticed bruises forming. She snuck back to the bathroom to apply makeup to her wounds.

When that was finally done she heard her father's footsteps and his voice. She let out a silent whimper. Kim looked around for somewhere to hide but could not find a safe place. Then she saw a window and she decided to climb out. She was hanging by her fingers on the side of the two story house. When she heard he was walking away she started climbing back up.

Kim sprinted into her room and got her bag and her books then climbed down and out of her bedroom window. When she got down she was startled and horrified to see her farther standing in front of her. She screamed and ran. Her father was hot on her heels. He was screaming at her saying he wasn't finished with her. They still had their game to play. She kept running and running till she found a shortcut to school. But on her way she realized her father was not behind her. She realized that her father had not been following her for a while. She started to panic. Her father never gave up so easily. Since she didn't know where he was that had its own set of dangers. Not only now was he angry and they were playing a game she didn't know where he was. She screamed "I am here. Come and get me. Please don't hide."

"But Kimmy it's so much more fun when I hide. You scream, you get scared and you get frustrated it is so much fun. So I am so very sorry but I just cannot compile with what you want."

Kim was looking around but couldn't see her farther anywhere. Kim was freaking out. This had only happened once before and she was so scared then. It was also one of the worst beatings she had ever received. So she was stressing out. Then out from nowhere came a fist and then another one and another one. She was being showered by punches and after that was done she got kicked endlessly.

"See what happens Kimmy when you run and you get caught. You get hurt. Now we don't want this to happen again do we sweetheart." Kim shook her head. "You will be a good girl won't you!" Kim nodded her head. "Now go on you have to go to school." Kim didn't want to go to school looking all battered and bruised. But she really didn't have a choice. It was that or going home with her horrid farther. She would rather the former. So she ran to school. While she was running she would have to come up with an excuse of all the bruises on her body. She thought that _I was just training when I accidentally kicked a shelf and it landed on top of me._ She thought that was pretty good so she would stick with that.

When she got to school the presidential team where waiting for her. Hazel came up and asked what happened to her. When Kim explained it was a simple training exercise Hazel nodded and walked away to tell the others not to worry. Then the principle came up and started to say how important today was and that this is the new students first impressions of the school when his eyes landed on Kim. He asked with concern if she was ok and she replied with a simple yep in a preppy voice. And she told him what happened and he just nodded his head. He continued then students started filling in the halls. Then the principle said "Here are the new students now. They have name tags on so pair up."

When Kim found her partner she looked up at his face and in union they both gasped.


	3. Jack

Authors note: I am on holidays in Queensland at the moment and I am with my family and friends. So things are pretty hectic at the moment. So I cannot update everyday but I will try. I hope you understand.

They both gasped. Jack gasped because of her face and how beaten it was.

Kim gasped because she recognized this boy from one of her father's one night stands.

"High I am Jack Brewer."

"Yeah I know. My name is Kimberly Crawford. I am 17." Kim whispered.

"Why are you so scared?" Kim whimpered at this line. Although he did ask with concern it still seemed like her father.

"Just a tad shy. Anyway how old are you? And what do you like doing?" Kim said adding her perkiness into her sentences.

"Wow you can sure change fast. Anyway I am also 17 but what I like to do well, you'll just have to find out. And plus you haven't told me anything about you."

Kim huffed at this but then shrugged it off. She though _Jezze stuck up much._ "Anyway on with our tour Jack."

When Kim started to walk to the drama room Jack asked her a few questions that she did not really won't to answer. Like, why are you covered in bruises? And is it ok if I cool you Kimmy.

When Kim heard the last question she jumped in horror and ran away. She thought that at least in school she wouldn't have to deal with problems from home. But since Jack her problems have come out. While she was running she ran into Milton. Now Milton 16 year old boy who still hadn't hit puberty and was freaking out. Especially when he saw her face covered in bruises.

"What happened Kim?"

"Training exercise." Kim mumbled.

"Not just that, why are you running away from your tour guide?"

"Embarrassed myself?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. But Milton being Milton went along with it.

"Ok well do want to go back or let me finish your tour?"

"Can you finish it for me please?"

"Sure!" Milton said in his very geeky voice. Kim laughed at this

"Thanks Milton you are a great friend."

"I Know." And with that Milton walked off. So Kim walked off to the bathroom so it looked like she wasn't crying.

Meanwhile Milton walked over to the boy who was standing there dumbfounded. Figuring that, that was the boy cause of his facial expression.

"What just happened?" Jacks mouth was there with his mouth hanging open. "Please tell me she does this often because if she doesn't than I feel really bad."

"What did you do?"

"I asked what happened to her an…"

"She messed up in a training exercise and a shelf fell on her. Anndd."

"Asked if I could call her Kimmy."

Milton gasped he couldn't believe he did that. He cannot **can't **believe that this new kid could waltz in and ask that. But then again he was new so he did not know. "Never ever call her that. Her parents used to call her that. It brings back to many memories for her."

"Oh are they dead? If they are I am so sorry."

"Yeah you could say that they are dead well that's what she told me."

"I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to. What can I do to make it up to her?"

"Promise not to call her Kimmy again."

"Ok."

"Names Milton what about yours."

"Jack."

"Well Jack you have had quite a start to your first day of school. Let us set you off on a great tour and then at lunch you can apologize to Kim."

"Ok, let's do that. Can we start off with the drama room cause that's were Kim left off. And she was also talking about how a play went wrong."

"Ah yes the two teeter tots and the weasel. The play made up by a year 10 group. It all started with the tree…

Kim was in the bathroom when the cheerleaders walked in. She was on the team but it was just so the cheerbitches could hurt her. She didn't leave though because it would look good on her collage application. Anyway as they walked in she heard them mumbling about Jack Brewer and how cute and hot he was. Honestly she had not paid any attention to his looks. She just wanted the tour to be over.

"Well would you look at who it is. The fucked up bitch face who ran away from the new guy Jack and cried like a little retarded fucking baby. Now who does that? Aww that is right fucking Kimberly does."

Kim just kept cleaning herself up because nothing they were saying they had not said before. And at least they didn't call her Kimmy. They only called her swear words or Kimberly.

"Wow Jennifer you really need some new material if you want to see my face get all hurt like in third and fourth grade." Kim gave a sweet smile and continued with whatever she was doing. Jennifer scoffed.

"Well at least I am not a freakin cry baby. Unlike the fucked up person in front of me."

Now the cheerbitches where applying make up so their faces where in the mirror. Kim laughed at her mistake.

"What!?"

"You are in front of you. Jezze you need lesson on left right front and behind. I feel sorry for your parents living with a child that'll get them nowhere."

"Get out Kimmy." Jennifer growled and smiled all at the same time. Kim ran out of the bathroom. They must of saw and heard her conversation with Jack. Damn it. Why is it always her? Why can't she have a break? Why can't she just run away from it all? Because her father will hunt her down if she does. Now she had to avoid classes until the tour is meant to be over. If not then she will get in trouble for not finishing the tour. She hopped Milton had it covered.

Author note: I am also adding in random characters. I will also accept different ideas I may also say the people with the best ideas I will put that in one of chapters. I will inform you if you do that I will host one randomly. And they will go for 24 hours. I will then post your chapter to you first then to everyone else. Thanks.


	4. Walk In

Disclaimer: _I do not own kickin it this is just a fan fiction fan made._

Jack was in the cafeteria getting ready for lunch and he was asking the lunch lady what he should have for lunch and she replied with nothing. No one knows what is in this stuff. Jack made a mental note to bring his own lunch and bring it to school when he saw Kim. He ran over to apologize but before he could he saw a bunch of stuck up jocks throw their lunch and Milton and his friends. He went over and asked why they didn't fight back. They said they would and they know karate but they are better at karate. Jack just shook his head and went over to the jocks.

"Hey guys are you so low you bully people who can't stand up to you. No offence."

"We have heard worse." Milton said while shrugging it off.

"Get out my way dude you do not know who you are messing with." Said one of the jocks pushing him out of the way.

"Dude I don't do the pushing thing so don't push me." Jack retorted then punching one of the jocks. Then they all started an all-out war. The jocks tried to hurt Jack but Jack was putting all sorts of defence moves out. The jocks just couldn't hurt him. Everyone was standing there gaping. All of a sudden Jack pulled out an attack no one saw coming. Then he used the jocks against each other. He pulled one of the jocks out in front of a punch so he didn't get hit. He kept doing this with different guys every time a kick or a punch gets thrown his way. Until they were rolling on the ground letting out pained noises. Jack ran out before a teacher could catch him. And Kim ran out to try and catch him. When she finally caught up to him all she could hear was sorry sorry sorry.

"It's fine, don't worry about before you didn't know. Anyway what you did was amazing. I take it you do karate."

"Nah I'm more of a skater anyway."

"Come on you have to do karate. You were really good back there! Anyway I know a great place. Bobby Wasabis karate dojo."

"Wait I know Bobby Wasabi. My dad trained Bobby Wasabi for all his movies. I even know the code of conduct." In union they both said: _**We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. WASABI!**_ They both laughed.

"So you want to join the wasabi dojo?"

"Sure why not? But how did you know about the dojo because unless I am wrong girls don't really know about this sort of stuff."

"Well I am a member of the wasabi dojo. And we have the best sensei ever."

"We?"

"Yep Milton who you already know. Jerry the really deep voice kid sitting at Miltons table. He's also 17 and then there is Eddie the other boy sitting on the table. He is 16 and also does karate. So what do you think? Will you join?"

"Sure why not. It couldn't be that bad right?"

"Nope it is actually pretty good."

"Cool hey you want to go get a smoothie after school and then check out the dojo?"

"Yeah sure I would love that." It would keep her from her father just a little longer. And even if he did come looking for her he would not hurt her because she would be in public. She smiled at her good luck.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Just a happy thought." Jack laughed at this. Then the bell rang and they walked to class.

Kim was sitting in class smiling. Her teacher was talking about when you combine barcibe soda and vinegar you have a reaction like a volcano. She didn't care she had, had something great happen today. You could say that Jack was cute but she wasn't exactly sure about Jack completely. But she did like how nice he was.

After science class Kim had gym class with all her friends including Jack. They were playing dodge ball. The coach picked two captains. Jack and Sean. Jack was allowed to choose first and he chose Kim. When everyone heard her name first they were really surprised. Kim gaped in shock. Then started smiling and walked over to Jack. He was standing around looking confused.

"Why is everyone so surprised Kim?"

"Because I am always picked last."

"Why?"

"Because to them I am nerdy and know nothing about sport. Except I do. They just don't know it."

"Ok."

When Sean had finished picking someone it was Jacks turn again. So on and so on till no one was left. They were then sent off to talk strategies. Jack had Milton, Eddie, Kim and Jerry as well as others on his team so he really needed to think.

"Alright I have got it. Kim, Gorge, Lachie, Madison, Ben and I will go to the front."

"What no Kim can't go to the front she is useless." Gorge said in an angry but quiet voice.

"SHE IS. Now the rest of you half of you stay in the middle. And the others you are back up for when someone gets out. But I want Eddie, Jerry and Milton to have a go in middle understood?"

"Yes."

"Aright kids' games about to start get on court and play nice. Don't be stupid either. GO IT." The teacher said over the kids voices.

"Yes"

"Ok. GO" And with that the game begun. Balls were being thrown all over the place. People were not really aiming because they just thought they might hit someone. As the teams lowered down people started calming down and aiming for targets. The people who were left were: Jack, Kim, Milton, Gorge, Madison and Ben. And on the other side was: Sean, Nick, Sandra, Holly, Mike and Jayden.

Even Steven. This was when it got really strategic. Milton, Kim and Gorge dropped back for fill in. Jack dropped back into the middle. And Ben and Madison stayed in front. On the other team however they were just spread out like a lost flock of chickens looking for food.

Sean's team were the first to throw a ball and the second and the third so on. Till Jacks team had all the balls. They tried throwing. Sandra and Holly got out. Then the other team threw. They got Milton who wasn't paying attention, Gorge and Madison. Ben was celebrating that he didn't get hit until a ball hit him. That would not be easy. Sean threw a ball at Jack and Jack dogged it. They kept throwing balls at Jack and were too distracted when Kim threw the ball at Mike and it hit him but at the same time, Jack was not paying attention so he also got hit.

It was down to Kim and Sean. Sean had a lot of balls at his end and Kim had only a few. So when Sean pelted balls at Kim, Kim was swift and dogged them all. Everyone was standing there dumbfounded. No one thought or new Kim was that good. Kim threw the ball at Sean while he was still shocked and she got him out!

Every one cheered for Kim. (The ones who were on her team) Then the bell rang marking the end of the day. Jack ran up to Kim and asked if she was ready for her smoothie. She was she just needed to get changed and freshen up a little.

Afterwards Jack and Kim went out for a smoothie and then went to Bobby Wasabis Dojo. Kim showed him around and then everyone came through the doors. Rudy who was the Sensei, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. Jack told Rudy that he wanted to join the dojo and Rudy said he would be happy for Jack to join. Then they talked Jack threw what happens.

Kim then saw someone approaching the dojo.

"Hello Kimmy I have missed you."

Jack came over to a frozen Kim. "Who's this Kim?"

"My dad."

"But Milton said he was dead."

"That's what I told him. He is dead to me. Milton thinks he is lovely."

"Right."

"Who is this Kimmy?"

"A boy."

"What kind of boy Kimmy?"

"Just a boy dad. Come on we can play are game dad. Just leave Jack alone. Don't do anything silly or that you will regret."

"Ok Kimmy let us go."

"Bye Jack I had a fun time."

"Yeah me too."

Jack was not convinced that her dad was good so he followed them home. Although it was stalkerish he didn't think anyone knew what was really going on and he did not like that. Not one little bit. And he was sure she didn't mess up something to cause a shelf to fall on her. So he would follow her and find out what was really going on. But what he walks into is something very pleasant at all. It was even worse that he expected.


	5. Mothers

Authors Note: I am so, so sorry for such the long wit but I have been out on a boat without any internet connection and then I came home. So I will try and make this the best chapter yet and if it is not, please say so and I will post out a special one shot. Thank you.

Jack peered through the window to see Kim and her farther talking. He then saw her farther raise his hand and slap her across her face. Kim screamed **"STOP! **No more. I am sick of being treated like this. I thought I could help but obviously I can't so give up. I am going to call the police."

"No you are not! You will not be going anywhere KIM! You are mine and only mine. You will not ever go out again." And with that Kim's farther knocked her out and dragged her into another room where Jack could not see. And Jack was freaking out.

He didn't know what to do. He was so shocked. No wonder she was so hurt. Her farther bet her continuously.

Jack was frozen until he heard a piercing ear acing scream. Jack jumped out of his trance and raced in to help. He then heard another scream and another one. Jack screamed Kim's name. Kim replied back by screaming HELP ME. And he raced up stairs to where he saw Kim get dragged into. But it all looked different up here and inside. He didn't know what door to go into. He didn't even know what to expect to walk into. Was he ready? He had so many questions running through his brain he didn't even hear Kim scream again till after a few minutes.

He then realized what she said.

"He is coming Jack. He is coming run Jack run away."

But then he heard a laugh and knew he had no time left because he was to slow. He braced himself for an attack but it never came. He looked around the room to see anything but the curtains had all been closed. It was official he was freaking out. But he couldn't because if he did then he would lose all focus he had. Then he heard a laugh and a man talking.

"So you are the man who took my Kimmy away from me today. You are the man who kept her from having her late night fun. She also missed out on her early morning routine because of you. And as well, she did not come home on time today. What do you have to say about that Jack Brewer?"

Jack was there surprised. He knew Kim's dad knew his first name but he did not know that he knew his last name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why Kimmy just screamed it for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Why wouldn't I know your name?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I do not sorry. You will have to ask me what you think you mean."

"How do you know my last name?"

"Your mommy."

Jack stood there in shock and horror. How does this crazy man know his mother? Why would he know his mother? When would of his mother and Kim's farther met? How is this possible? How many questions does he need answered?

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER?" Jack shouted.

"Now, now no need for a little temper tantrum all you need to know is that I know her."

"No I want to know how a monster like you came across my mother."

"Where do you think a monster like her comes after a long day of work and looking after you? Hmm?"

"My mother is no monster and, she usually comes straight home."

"What about the time your mum said she would be home late from work and she came home at six in the morning smelling like alcohol and was all scruffy?"

"I just assumed that she and her work mates had a couple of drinks and she was so scruffy because she was so tired."

"Oh no Jack she was fast asleep that night and let me tell you she was fucked and she was fucked well. I even enjoyed myself and I don't normally say that. And also your mommy and I are fuck buddies so I know who you are."

"So you are the man that she says she has been going out with. And you're the one she has fallen head over heels for. But she does not realise her love is with a monster!"

"And nor will she ever know."

Just as Jack was about to be stabbed they to men heard thrashing about in a room. Kim's farther growled behind Jack and Jack jumped at how close he was. He did not realise he was about to be stabbed several times.

But Jack did not have much time to think about that because he heard Kim scream Jack. Jack raced into the room he saw Kim's farther disappeared into and saw Kim naked with blood all over the floor and Kim's farther on top of her while she was thrashing around. Jack managed to get him off Kim. He then hit Jack and screamed FUCK YOU!

"Get out of this house now and know that once you do the Police will be everywhere looking for you!"

"Oh no that will not happen. I just claimed Kimmy as mine. There is no way that I am letting you take her away from me."

"Just try me."

"Don't Jack don't fight him. He will only get more provoked if you do."

"Stay out of this Kimmy." Her farther stepped on her stomach as hard as he could.

"Go now!" Jack said in a whisper.

"**I WILL NOT GO!"** Kim's farther shouted then rammed Jack into a wall. Jack groaned in pain and then was punched in the face.

"No. One. Takes. Away. What. Belongs. To. Me!" Kim's farther said in between punches.

Kim's farther picked Jack up and threw him on the ground like a rag doll. He then rammed his face into the door. Jack tried to get back up but failed to do so as he was stepped on. Jack tried and tried again to defend himself but just had no strength left until he heard this.

"Once I am finished with you two I will go do this to both of your mothers. And with that, Jack swiftly collided his legs with Kim's father's ankles and Kim jumped on top of him clothed. She then had the upper hand and started to punch him. She then lowered her head and whispered in his ear.

"If we ever find out that you have done that I will hunt you down and murder you!" And with that he pushed Kim off of him and said,

"Tell anyone of this they die and so do you understand." Kim nodded but Jack wasn't so sure but he mumbled a yes.

"Good now remember Kimmy I have marked you as mine so I will me coming back."

With that he was gone. Jack then reached for his phone and started dialling 911 but before he could Kim grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Calling the police."

"Don't my father was not kidding." Jack looked her in the eyes and realised that she was not lying.

"And anyway if you did I would kill you before my father could." With that Kim walked out and Jacked shivered.


	6. Romeo and Juliet

_Author Note: I would like to thank autumn1999 for sticking with me for over the period of time that I was not writing. I realize that it would have been very frustrating to wait so long for a new chapter to be updated. So I have decided to give autumn1999 a special one-shot scene of Jack and Kim. I thank the others who helped me through the first few chapters as well. Although you may have stopped reading I will say you helped me. Autumn1999 please message me to tell me what you would like for the one-shot about or tell me that you want a surprise. Thankyou and I hope I will gain more followers as the story progresses. Remember I love hearing fresh ideas from everyone to make my story better. Oh and by the way I have to change the summary and the tittle to fit the story. After getting a message I have decided to go in a new direction. Thanks enjoy the chapter Also I do not own Romeo and Juliet._

_**If you did not read what is above please do!**_

Kim walked into to school with black combat shoes on, blue skinny jeans on, a top that says Global Geek, light blue shade of reading glasses on as she was reading a book on how thylacines became extinct and she was holding a hot chocolate in her hand sipping it time and time again. She walked to her locker and saw Eddie standing there. She went to get all of her books that she needed for the day out of her locker.

"How long have you been waiting here for me Eddie?" Kim asked with concern because she didn't like to think that he was waiting for a long time.

"Oh just half an hour at most." Eddie replied casually.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. I had to clean up some mess that was left lying around last night. And I didn't really get to sleep till late so I over slept. Woops."

"Its fine no harm done. Anyways, I was wondering if I could walk you to class. Oh and by the way like your top."

"Oh thanks thought it suited me very well. And of course Eddie, you can always walk me to class you never have to ask."

"Ok then of we go."

So Eddie and Kim where walking down the corridor when Eddie bumped into Jack.

"Oh hey what up man. Woe what is up with all the bruises on the face dude?"

"Ki…." Jack was cut short not because anyone bumped him or someone had said something it was because he looked at Kim. Her eyes were like daggers and they were turning blood shot. She mouthed '_I will Kill You!'_ Jack had memories flood back from last night and shivered.

"Oi Jack earth to Jack, are you still in there?" Eddie asked playfully.

"Oh, what, yeah sorry. Couldn't see in the dark and tripped over some fencing and fell flat on my face. Then I realized I forgot my keys so I picked the lock. Then mom slapped me on the other side because she thought I was a robber. She scolded me for giving her such a fright."

"Well quite a story and obviously a bad night. Sorry dude."

"Nah its fine I laughed it off because of moms face and how she nearly shit her pants."

Both Eddie and Jack laughed at this.

"Well boys have fun. I am just going to head off to class now." The boys completely ignored Kim because they were now engrossed in a so called hilarious conversation to see who had the best story about someone being scared. They didn't even notice that the bell had rung and everyone was clearing out. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Have fun in detention boys." She laughed giddily. The boys looked at her as if she was crazy but before they could ask what she meant she darted into class. They looked around and saw approach doing his hall scan.

"Oh Shit." The boys said in union.

"Now, now boys no need for swearing. You shouldn't be afraid if you have a hall pass." But they didn't so they knew they were in for hell. And they finally realised what Kim was talking about. They groaned. Why can't they be more like girls? More organised and more efficient. Oh well at least they might skip out on any assignments. And if they don't then they will get extensions on them since they didn't attend their class.

"Well boys hand them over." The male teacher asked.

"Sorry sir I am new and didn't know that this would happen and Eddie was just trying to help me by showing me to my class."

"Ok I will let you off the hook this time but if this happens again detention."

"Thank you sir." Eddie had said relived that he didn't have to deal with his angry mother when he got home. Jack was also relived because although he would get a free pass out of work he didn't exactly want the reputation of the bad boy in his new school. He barley even wanted to be noticed. Anyway together they both walked into class. The teacher wasn't very happy that they were late but didn't pester them because they would have had a run in with . And they would have had a very good excuse to not get dragged to detention. On the other hand Kim was sitting on her chair at her desk mouth wide open eyes bulging out of her head gaping at the two. How on earth are they in class? She saw coming down the hall towards them. How is this possible?

Jack just saw Kim and chuckled but he was still scared of her. He built up the courage though as he was walking to his seat to whisper in her ear;

"Don't gawk like that. It is not very pleasant and you will catch flies by doing so."

Kim just growled at him.

"How did you do it?" She asked when Jack took a seat next to her. She was still listening to the teacher and taking notes at the same time. She was a woman for cries sake she could multi task.

"More importantly how are you talking to me while listening to her and taking notes at the same time?"

"I am a woman. I can multi task. Now answer my question. How did you do it?"

"Simple. I am the new kid. No one can punish the new kid on his first day especially when the new kid doesn't know his way round."

"Ok I get it but stop referring to you in third person it is just wired."

"Now class we will be practicing and performing a play to the whole school including parents so we need to try really hard. Now I have stories in the hat here so..." reached her hand in and pulled out…. "Romeo and Juliet. There really wasn't any reason why I needed to do that because that was all that was in the hat. Anyway I will choosing who goes were I think they will be suited best. No excuses because then your grade will be lowered. And by the way this counts as half your mark this term." The teacher smiled and then went to call out names for the characters people would be.

"Eddie, Friar Lawrence, Jerry, Mercutio, Emily, The Nurse, Sean, Tybalt." And so on and so on. Until she got to Romeo and Juliet. "Of course the only two that are left Jack is Romeo and Kim is Juliet. Ok that is that class I will give you all scripts now to start practicing and we have a triple so I want a lot of work done. Oh and by the way, it is the old version." The class all groaned.

Near the end she asked each and every one of the class to read out a paragraph they remembered. She asked the teenagers to step forward and do bantering. So they were saying lines then the other person would.

Then Mrs. Chesterfield asked Kim and Jack to do a scene. They both looked at the clock and saw twenty minutes where still left before the end of this lesson. They both groaned. But they stepped forward.

"Act 2 scene 2 pages 2 please Kim and Jack."

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,

As is a wingèd messenger of heaven

Unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air." Jack was saying.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name.

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet" Kim said after.

"Stop that is brilliant. But to make things better spend more time with each other to get a better understanding of one another." Then the bell rang, "Alright class that's it for today we will continue on Thursday." With that everyone left.

As Kim and Jack were walking home it all of a sudden hit them. They would have to kiss.

_Shit_ they both thought.


	7. The Kiss

Kim came into school wearing black ballet flats. A light flowery creamy skirt, with a white tank top and a pink jacket over top. Today instead of Eddie standing there Jack was.

"We need to talk, now!" They both said in union.

"Ok you go first." They did it once again.

"Ok I will go first." Kim growled and managed to spit out.

"The kissing scene in the play. What are we gonna to bout it? Any ideas in that head of yours?"

"Don't do it. Simple as that Kim. Or do you want to kiss me?"

"Eww no. We will lose half a grade Jack if we don't kiss. Did you think about that one?"

"Yes. We ask Mrs Chesterfield to change it to something else."

"But she promised every one exactly the lines and the actions from the old one. So we are screwed."

"Damn it." The bell rung signalling everyone had to get to class. Kim grabbed her book she needed for the lessons ahead.

"How bout we practice at lunch Jack."

"Yeah ok, I really had no plans anyway."

"Ok see you at lunch."

Jack had P.E and so did Kim. They came into class and Mr Cooper asked that everyone goes and gets changed. Jack got his Gym clothes out of his locker and got changed. While Kim went to get hers. They both came out around the same time as each other.

"Alrighty class. We are doing something that requires teams. The maxim you can have is eight and the least you can have is four. Please get into your teams." Jack came over to Kim. He had several offers from groups but they all had seven so he would be the final person but he didn't go in a group unless Kim would be in it. Jack had noticed that no one came up to Kim.

"Do you want to go with me Kim?"

"No one will go in this group Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because I am Kim the nerdy girl. The girl with four eyes and the girl who can't play sport to save her life."

What about dodge ball the other day and karate?"

"Dodge ball is easy just doge, duck, weave and catch and you are safe. And karate is kick, punch and block. Only a fool couldn't do that."

"Kim you are not ba…." Jack was cut off when a girl dragged him away.

"Jack is ours. He is in our group. Sorry Kim looks like you have to sit on the side lines again." Jack looked at the girl chewing gum ever so viciously and he heard how high pitched it was. Then he looked at her uniform to confirm his dreaded suspicions. Cheerleader.

"Oh look who decided to cruel out her hole. The queen of all cheerbitches. Hello Jennifer." Jack chuckled under his breath. Cheerbitches studied them.

"Excuse me Kimberly. What did you just call me?"

"Alrighty class in a line with your groups." The students lined up on the outer basketball line. The male teacher came along and picked out Jack. Kim was still standing out from the line because she had no group.

"Jack and Kim what game would you like to play?" The teenagers looked at him puzzled.

"All the teachers have gotten an E-mail saying that Kim has been cruelly left out of things. Now I wanted to test this statement to see if it was true and it has seemed to be. Jack however cared enough about her and tried to make a group with her until you seven yanked him away. I want you all to do laps while Kim and Jack figure out what game the want to play." All the teens groaned and glared at Kim.

"I know what game to play Jack."

"What? Cause if you do we can stop them from running."  
"No I want to wait and keep them running."

"Good choice. But what is the game you want to play?"

"Golden Child." Jack smirked. That would tire them out even more. When the two felt like the others had done enough running they told the teacher what they would like to play and everyone groaned. The cheerbitches somehow ended up on their team and they pulled Jack back.

"Why do you hang out with Kim so much? Are you two dating cause if you are then that would just be gross."

"No we are just friends. Why?"

"Well she is a geek and a nerd for one. She is also really ugly. She is a waste of time money and air." At this point Jack wants to tell them what has been going on in Kim's life. How hard it has been for her. But he will not and he cannot.

"You are wrong Kim is beautiful. And she is not a geeky nerd. She just studies hard. It is more than you have ever done!" The cheerbitches gasped at this.

"How dare you! No one talks to us like that!"

"Well I just did." Jack gave one of his smirks and went over to Kim.

"Thanks Jack, for standing up for me."

"Oh you heard that?" Kim chuckled and nodded. Jack had a look of embarrassment on his face. The bell then rings signalling the next class. Jack and Kim go their separate ways because they don't have any more classes together till after lunch. Kim had double math while Jack had English then science. When they each got to their class Kim found out she had an algebra test and Jack remembered he had a spelling test and a comprehension test today. Even though they were both in separate rooms they still managed to groan in union.

"Ok class please take your seats ….. And let the test begin."

After the horrid classes Kim and Jack met up at their usual lunch table were they saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton.

"Hey where were you guys in P.E and maths today?" Kim asked in a stern tone.

"I Jerry yeah that's right ladies I am the one and only Jerry."

"Jerry getting a bit of topic." Jack said angrily.

"Oh right I Jerry got the boys and me a job!"

"The boys and I a job." Jack chuckled at how Kim had corrected him.

"Anyway Jack and _**I**_ were going to practice Romeo and Juliet. Do you want to join?"

"Yeah sure why not." The boys said in union. So all together they headed towards the acting studio Kim and Jack booked.

"Ok where do you guys want to go from?" Jack asked.

"The Kiss." All the boys said.

"Uh no. we are not doing the kiss in front of you three."

"But you will do it then won't you?" Jerry asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause if I know Kim she would never want her grade lowered so you have to do it."

"Yes we are but we are not I repeat are not doing it in front of you!"

Then Mrs Chesterfield walks in.

"Ahh I thought I heard voices in here. Oh and just the two I am looking for are in here. Jack and Kim about Romeo and Juliet. You have to kiss. I am sorry if it is going to be uncomfortable for you two but I promised everyone the old version Kiss and all. So sorry but I will make it up to you. Oh and you will need to practice it. I need to see the depth and passion in the kiss because you are going to show it to me tomorrow! Have a nice day all of you."

Jack and Kim looked at each other. They had to practice it and then perform it in front of their teacher. With her big eyes staring at them they would find it really awkward. They looked at the three boys.

"Oo la la." Eddie said.

"Bow chica wow wow." Jerry said very slowly. Kim raised a fist and he shied away and seeked protection from Milton.

"Ok Kim we do need to practice it so do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Jack whispered in Kim's ear.

"Yeah ok I will do that." She whispered back. As the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

At the end of the day Kim followed Jack home and they were talking about random things. Jack found it quite enjoyable just talking with her and Kim found just talking with Jack without having to worry about everything. When they finally got to Jacks house Kim was looking at it with awe. Although it was a one story it had the most beautiful garden and the house had awesome features.

"Your house is so cool."

"Thanks mom and I work hard at this. Anyway we need to work on the play. So they began to recite lines that they already knew off by heart then they started working on the script that they did not know until they finally got to the part where Romeo and Juliet had to kiss. They both stood there awkwardly.

"How about we go from the start again Jack?"

"Yeah good idea." They kept doing this until the realized they really had to practice the kissing scene. Kim and Jack both stood there looking at each other awkwardly. They did not know what to do. Did they lean in or take steps forward and then lean in or the other wait until the other person made a move.

"Ok Kim how do you want to do this?"

"I do not know so don't go asking me. I have never been kissed before so I do not know how it works."

"Ok then I will start us off." Jack leaned down and Kim came up slightly.

"Jack I am home can you come and help with the groceries please hon." His mother. Kim made a run for the back door so she wouldn't be seen and Jack made his way to help his mother.

While Kim was walking home she couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was interrupted when she was about to kiss Jack. And Jack felt the same way. But they couldn't like each other could they?

_**A/N: My post will not be as frequent for I have school tomorrow and then it will be continues. I will be getting my own laptop soon so they will be regular updates soon. Thanks and please do review.**_


End file.
